aliens in action
by gohanfan1
Summary: Tony likes Alfred but how can he love th alien? Dreams of course :3


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters but if I could it would be America XD

**Happyclaimer:** I've had this idea about Tony and had to write about it after a walk up and down the road just because I was bored :P

**Chapter One**

'The tongue that ran up America's member caused him to moan out in approval loving what they were doing. The man looked at him with lust filled eyes enjoying the act he was doing. His hands roamed the Americans body lovingly looking in Alfred's eyes liking the way he looked at him. Alfred didn't know the man but he knew he loved him. The man's green hair was cut short but it still laid on America's stomach. His green eyes made America moan to just stare at them and how they looked at him. The man grabbed a bottle that was laying on the bed coaxing his fingers with the light liquid that clung to his hand. America moved his hips forward so the man could push in one to prepare him. The man circled it and teased the area around his entrance before he…'

RING RING RING

America groaned as he reached over to turn off his alarm clock. He gazed down to see a tent that he made and rolled his eyes. His job kept him from finishing his 'job'. He sighed as he got up and went straight for the shower to put on some cold water to make his erection go down. It worked in a matter of minutes as he stood there shivering not liking the feel of the cold. He turned off the water and got out to grab a towel to warm himself up from the freezing rain that feel on his body. He had been having dreams about the same man in different situations. Tonight it was him and the man in a bed in the guest room. Yesterday it was on an abandon bus that was left behind by the driver in Texas. The door open and he was glad he had pulled up his flag patterned boxers.

"Fucking Fucking Fucking Fucking…" His friend Tony said in the language. Alfred rolled his eyes.

"Of course I would love some breakfast but why are you saying it like that?" Tony shrugged and looked at him. America felt a shiver rise up in his spine. He contemplated and smiled.

"Hey Tony do you wanna hang out today? I don't feel like going to go to work." Tony tilted his head to the side a bit.

"Are you feeling okay?" Alfred blushed not wanting to tell his alien friend that he was sexually stressed.

"Yeah I've been having these dreams that keep me up." Tony nodded and closed the door to America's room.

"What dreams?" His friend asked. Alfred blushed more as his alien friend walked further worried about his owner.

"Um just dreams humans have." Tony was about two feet away and had an apparent smirk on his face. America jumped back onto the bed as Tony turned into a liquid form onto the floor. His eyes felt wet as a tear fell fearing that his best friend had left him.

"TONY!" He yelled out hiding his eyes with his hands. He jerked up when he felt a warm hand cup his cheek and what he saw surprised him.

"You?" It was the man in his dreams. His green hair had a few curls in it and his eyes shone brightly. He was wearing nothing but a wristband on his right hand and had a few tattoos spread across his chest and back. The man pushed America up to move his further onto the bed straddling the shorter mans waist.

"I've been wanting to do this for a month now but I didn't think you would have a day off of work." The man said kissing America lightly. Alfred relaxed into the man but pushed him back remembering about Tony.

"Do you know where Tony went?" The man looked at Alfred strange but then busted out laughing. America bit his bottom lip annoyed.

"Yeah I'm right here." The man said capturing Alfred's lips again. America was confused but he had been waiting to finish for about a month now and his mind was going blank. He felt Tony push down his underwear and felt something slick and wet slide up his leg. He arch up to feel something against his wanting member. Tony pushed his tongue in the Americans mouth and grabbed his member making it more erect. He loved the noise his owner was making and wanted to keep it in a box to carry it around with him always. He placed the head of his member against the Americans entrance and pushed in a bit. Alfred shook his head and looked down shocked.

"Why so… Early?" He asked moaning in the middle. Tony kissed him again more passionately and wrapped him arms around the shorter mans waist.

"We both have been waiting for this." He said in a low monotone voice. He started licking and sucking America's neck leaving hickeys over his tannish pale skin. America merely nodded and started feeling around Tony's body. The man was muscular and was really tan like a jogger or swimmer. America screamed out Tony's name as he hit his prostate so early. Tony kissed Alfred's lips thrusting his tongue in fastly. He moved his member all the way in Alfred loving his friend's tight cavern. He thrusted in and out slowly letting him get use to his size before going faster. He had been waiting to finally get to feel this but the mans work always got in the way. America moaned and moved back onto him trying to get more of him inside.

"Tony, please." America cried out moving his hips up to indicate his throbbing groin. Tony smirked and moved his hand to rub the other mans member. He found out that his friend loved it when he added a twist to his wrist on the head of his member. America's pre-cum made his hand lubricated making Alfred enjoy it more. He thrusted all the way in and knew what was going to happen next. Warm liquid spilled out of his penis inside of America making that said nation want to move out.

"Tony… It…" He couldn't finish as he came in Tony's hand. He wanted him to move out since his warm cum filled him up more as he grinded against his walls. Tony pulled out as he was finished riding out his orgasm. He kissed America lightly and pulled him close to himself.

"I love you… Please be with me." America laughed and kissed Tony.

"Of course I will I love you too… But how are you in a human form?" Tony smiled and kissed America's forehead.

"On my planet we have different types of bodies. This is my human body but my alien body doesn't have to buy things like clothes." America smiled and nodded his head.

"That's why you were naked when you turned." Tony nodded and hugged America more closely.

"You're always working and are always stressed even though you don't show it. I've seen you when you've come home from a long day at work." Tony said. America kissed his neck and breathed his love in.

"Well now I don't think I ever want to go to work again." They both started to laugh and a clicking sound was heard which caused them to stop. The door to his room swung open to revel France, Britain, China, Russia, and Canada. America smiled and tilted his head to the side.

"Hey guys why are you here?"

Dah Dah :P Read, Review, Follow, Like, and Reread cause you love me XD


End file.
